doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
TARDIS des Doctors
thumb|300px|right Die TARDIS des Doctors, auch genannt die blaue Box, das Schiff,' Sexy' oder einfach die TARDIS (T'''ime '''A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imensions 'I'n 'S'pace'') - ist der Name des Transportmittels welches der Doctor hauptsächlich benutzt. Mit ihr ist es möglich durch Raum und Zeit zu reisen. Der Doctor ist mit ihr vom Urknall (Terminus, Castrovalva, Slipback) bis zum Ende des Universums (Utopia, Listen) gereist. Sie kann ebenfalls in Paralleluniversen reisen - auch wenn sie nicht dafür designt ist. (Rise of the Cybermen) Andere Time Lords nannten die TARDIS "wundervoll ausgealtert". (The Time Meddler, The Claws of Axos, The Ribos Operation) Vorher, während der Vierten Inkarnation des Doctors wurde das Modell Typ 40 genannt - eine generelle Nummerierung der TARDIS Modelle auf Gallifrey. (The Deadly Assassin, The Invasion of Time) Vorherige "Besitzer" dieser TARDIS waren Marianna (The Abandoned) und Marnal (The Gallifrey Chronicles). Generell Die TARDIS besaß eine Menge von Fehlern, in verschieden Bereichen - Von abgereicherten Ressourcen (An Unearthly Child, The Wheel in Space, Vengeance on Varos) zu Fehlern der Kontrolle (The Edge of Destruction) bis zum instabilen erreichen eines bestimmten Ziels. (The Visitation, Attack of the Cybermen, ''The Eleventh Hour'', Victory of the Daleks, The Girl Who Waited und viele andere) Trotzdem, weil die TARDIS ein lebendiges Wesen ist, sind diese "Fehler" meistens dem Freien Willen der TARDIS zuzuschreiben. Denn die TARDIS sagte einst selber zum Elften Doctor, dass er nicht immer da gelandet ist wo er hin wollte, aber immer da gelandet ist wo er hin sollte. (The Doctor's Wife) Als die Jahrzehnte vergingen und all die Begleiter des Doctors kamen und gingen, war die TARDIS doch immer seine treue Begleiterin. Sie verband ein unsichtbares Band, und der Doctor fühlte, am Ende waren es nur er und die TARDIS (The Girl Who Never Was, The Doctor's Wife). Dieses Band wurde in einer alternativen Zeitlinie sichtbar, da die TARDIS des Doctors Grabstätte war. (The Name of the Doctor) Die TARDIS behält wegen eines fehlerhaften Chamäleon-Schaltkreises stets die Form eines Polizei-Notrufhäuschens (die sie annahm, als sie 1963 landete), obwohl sie sich eigentlich an jede Umgebung unauffällig anpassen sollte. Der genaue Grund für die Fehlfunktion wird in dem Comic Hunters of the Burning Stone erläutert, der zum 50jährigen Bestehen der Serie im DWM erschien. Sie besitzt (scheinbar aber erst später) einen Wahrnehmungsfilter, was erklärt, warum sich niemand darüber wundert, dass irgendwo plötzlich eine aus der Zeit gefallene Notrufzelle steht. Dieses Feld macht sich der Doctor auch einmal zu Nutzen. (Last of the Time Lords) Der Schaltkreis wird erstmals im zweiten Teil der Episode An Unearthly Child erwähnt, wo der Erste Doctor und Susan bemerken, dass er nicht funktioniert. In dieser Folge wird ihm jedoch noch kein technischer Name gegeben. Zuerst wurde es in The Time Meddler (1965) als Tarneinheit (camouflage unit) bezeichnet. Der Name wurde in den in Romanform umgeschriebenen Folgen in den Target Books in Chamäleon-Schaltkreis („chameleon circuit“) umbenannt und dieser Ausdruck fand in Logopolis (1981) schließlich seinen Weg auf den Bildschirm. Versuche, die Schaltung zu reparieren, wurden in Logopolis und Attack of the Cybermen unternommen, scheitern jedoch. Die Schaltung wird auch in der Romanserie Virgin New Adventures repariert, doch letztendlich wird die Form der TARDIS wieder in ihre Standardeinstellung des Polizei-Notrufhäuschens zurückgesetzt. Der 8. Doctor meint in dem 1996-Fernsehfilm, er würde die Form inzwischen mögen, dies wiederholt der 9. Doctor in den Episoden Rose und Boom Town und fügt hinzu, dass er ein Fan dieser Form geworden ist (möglicherweise, da sie ja einen eigenen Willen hat, behält die TARDIS absichtlich diese Form bei). Der Sicherheitsgrad des Schlosses verändert sich von Geschichte zu Geschichte. In den ersten Folgen wird gesagt, dass es 21 verschiedene Schlüssellöcher hat und schmelzen würde, falls der Schlüssel in das Falsche gesteckt werden würde (The Daleks, 1963). Dieser Schließmechanismus wird nach den Erlebnissen auf Skaro jedoch offenbar vereinfacht, denn spätere Begleiter des Doctors haben es nicht mehr so schwer, die TARDIS zu öffnen. Einige erhalten sogar einen eigenen Schlüssel, so Rose Tyler und Martha Jones. Der Erste Doctor kann sein Schiff auch mit seinem Ring öffnen (The Web Planet, 1965) und mit dem gebrochenen Licht einer außerirdischen Sonne im Juwel des Rings reparieren (The Daleks' Master Plan, 1965/66). In der Episode Forest of the Dead (2008) kann der 10. Doctor die TARDIS mit einem Fingerschnipp öffnen und wieder schließen, welches jedoch im Folgenden nicht erklärt wird. Vorausgegangen war diesem Geschehnis eine Aussage seiner späteren Frau, Prof. Dr. River Song, die besagte, dass der Doctor mit einem solchen Fingerschnipp die TARDIS öffnen könne. Auch kann er in The End of Time (2009 Special) die TARDIS aus der Ferne wie ein Auto mit seinem Schlüssel abschließen, wobei sogar ein selbiger Ton erklingt. In der Episode The Chase behauptet der Doctor, er habe die TARDIS gebaut. Dies steht in starkem Kontrast zu späteren Aussagen, in denen davon gesprochen wird, die TARDIS-Schiffe würden gezüchtet werden und die des Doctors sei von ihm selbst gestohlen worden (The War Games). In der Folge The Name of the Doctor ist ein Echo von Clara Oswald zu sehen, die dem Erstem Doctor empfiehlt eine andere TARDIS zu stehlen, da bei dieser das Navigationssystem kaputt wäre und es "lustiger" sein. Diese TARDIS wird somit die des Doctors. Der Doctor erwähnt allerdings einmal, dass er bereits eine TARDIS gebaut hat und baut schließlich auch eine mehr behälfsmäßige zusammen um seine TARDIS zu retten. (The Doctor's Wife) Es existiert eine TARDIS-Gebrauchsanleitung, die der Doctor jedoch nur selten nutzt und laut eigener Aussagen in Amy's Choice irgendwann in einer Super Nova entsorgt hat. Die TARDIS verfügt über einen Traktor-Strahl, der erstmals in der Episode The Creature from the Pit verwendet wird. In der Episode The Doctor's Wife wird die TARDIS-Matrix aus der TARDIS entfernt und in einen biologischen Körper gesperrt, wodurch die TARDIS erstmals mit dem Doctor sprechen kann. Dabei kommt raus, dass der Doctor mit der TARDIS bereits seit 700 Jahren umherreist und die TARDIS selbst am Diebstahl beteiligt war, in dem sie sich absichtlich aufgeschlossen hatte um zu sehen, wer mit ihr abhauen würde. Desweiteren erfährt man, wie der Doctor sie insgeheim nennt und wie eng die Beziehung der beiden zueinander ist. In der Folge The Name of the Doctor sieht man, dass die TARDIS als riesige Gruft für den Zeitstrahl des Doctor endet, da sie laut dem Doctor durch defekte Schaltkreise, das "Innen größer als außen" nicht mehr kontrollieren kann. Sie hat hierbei jedoch immernoch die Form einer Notrufzelle. Beim Materialisieren bzw. Dematerialisieren hört man ein unverwechselbares surrendes und schleifendes Geräusch. Laut River Song löst der Doctor nie die Bremsen, was das Geräusch verursacht. Dementsprechend verwirrt ist er auch, als River mit der TARDIS fliegt und das Geräusch nicht auftaucht. Im Innern der TARDIS '''Räume Von außen sieht das Transportmittel des Doctors wie eine britische Polizei-Notrufzelle aus den 1960er Jahren aus. Im Innern ist die TARDIS jedoch sehr groß und erstreckt sich gar über mehrere Etagen. Die meisten Doctoren passten das Innere der TARDIS nach ihrer Regeneration ihren individuellen Vorstellungen an. Herzstück und der erste Raum, den man betritt, ist ein großer Kontrollraum, in dessen Zentrum die Konsole mit ihren Hebeln, Knöpfen und Anzeigen befindet. Dahinter bietet ein Monitor einen Ausblick nach draußen. Neben dem Kontrollraum gibt es noch weitere Räume, die erst nach und nach im Verlauf der Serie und in anderen Medien gezeigt bzw. erwähnt werden. *'TARDIS-Bibliothek' *'Büro des Vierten Doctors' *'TARDIS-Gärten' *'TARDIS-Garderobe' *'TARDIS holding ring' *'TARDIS-Krankenstation' *'TARDIS-Küche' *'TARDIS-Kunstgalerie' *'TARDIS-Observatorium' *'TARDIS-Swimming Pool' *'TARDIS-Waschsalon' *'TARDIS-Zoo' *'Klosterraum' *'Rekonfigurationsraum' *'LEGO-Raum' *'Zero Room' *'Box-Raum' *'Schmetterlingsraum' *'Wohn- und Schlafquartiere' *'Galerie (als Energiequelle)' *'mehrere Badezimmer' 'Einrichtungsgegenstände, Geräte und Technologie' (alphabetisch) *Chamäleon-Bogen *H.A.A.S. *Herz der TARDIS *Klosterglocke *Magnetischer Stuhl *Nahrungsmaschine *Notfall-Aggregat *Raum-Zeit-Visualisierer *Sprachsteuerungsmodul *TARDIS-Kampfstation *TARDIS-Konsole *TARDIS-Magnet *TARDIS-Matrix *TARDIS-Ruhemodus *TARDIS-Scanner *TARDIS-Schlüssel *Telepathisches Interface *Übersetzungsmatrix *Zeit-Analysator TARDIS-Galerie 001.2.jpg|Kontrollraum der TARDIS - 1963 003 tardis innen.jpg 003 tardis interieur.jpg|Aufenthaltsraum mit Nahrungsmaschine 116 klosterraum.jpg|Der Klosterraum 130 tardis innen.jpg|Der veränderte Kontrollraum in The Five Doctors 160 auge der harmonie.jpg|Das geschlossene Auge der Harmonie im Film Doctor Who 258 auge der harmonie.jpg|Das Auge der Harmonie in Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS 157.2.jpg|Kontrollraum der TARDIS - 2005 Tardis garderobe.jpg|Die Garderobe Tardis 2012.png|Die Tardis seit dem Weihnachts-Special The Snowmen Tardis observatorium.jpg|Das Observatorium Tardis bibliothek.jpg|Die Bibliothek Tardis rekonfiguration.jpg|Der Rekonfigurationsraum Weitere TARDIS-Schiffe Auch andere Personen bewegen sich in einer TARDIS durch Raum und Zeit. *TARDIS des Mönchs *TARDIS des Masters *TARDIS der Rani *Claras TARDIS *Salyavins TARDIS Kategorie:Individuelle TARDISe Kategorie:Doctor